The invention relates to a dashboard for motor vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a dashboard prepared from a plastic sheet which is deep-drawn to the dashboard shape and is supported with polyurethane foam reinforcement underneath.
Plastic molded dashboards are presently used in passenger cars of the mid-range size. They consist of a sheet, about 1 mm thick of ABS plastic, which is supported underneath with polyurethane foam stiffened by deep-drawn sheet steel. This construction, however, causes the disadvantage that noise and vibrations from the car body are radiated by the surface of the ABS sheet with undiminished intensity into the interior of the passenger car. In addition, such dashboards are heavy, and the fabrication of the deep-drawn sheet steel support is cumbersome and expensive.
It is an object of the invention to develop a dashboard which, with good cushioning of the surface and comparable mechanical strength, has less weight, better attenuates mechanical vibrations and can be inexpensively produced.